I Love You Like A Love Song The Series
by bebe fujo
Summary: Kumpulan SongFic dengan Couple EXO entah Official atau Crack! Silahkan Dibaca aja! jangan lupa review! UPDATE! Chapter 3 - ChanBaekKai - When I Was Your Man
1. 1 Saranghamnida - BaekYeol

**I Love You Like A Love Song Series**

**_SARANGHAMNIDA_**

_Cast: EXO Member_

_Pair: BaekYeol_

_Author: Bebe Ahn / Bebe Fujo_

_Genre: Romance SongFic_

_Rate : T_

_Summary : Kumohon kembalilah..walaupun itu hanya sesaat. Jika aku terus menunggumu seperti ini maka ada sebuah kata yang tak bisa terus aku pendam. Aku mencintaimu_

_Authors Note: hahahahha.. hallo Bebe is Back! Kali ini saya mau mempersembahkan kumpulan SongFic dengan Cast EXO Couple entah itu Official atau Crack niatnya sih mau dibikin series nih ceritanya :P! jadi tunggu giliran aja. FF ILYLALS ini series ya.. jadi antara satu judul dan yang lainnya bisa jadi ga nyambung dan suka-suka saya banget! Hahaha.. semoga enjoy bacanya ^^ kalo binggung silahkan Tanya author, author terima sumbangan kopel dan recomendasi lagu dari kalian. Kalo sreg, bisa jadi FF dehh.. udah deh.. kalian baca dulu entar author ceramah lagi dibawah kekeke.._

**-Bebe-**

Baekhyun menarik nafas kuat-kuat kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Beberapa bulan ini itu selalu dilakukannya sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Baekhyun memasang wajah senormal mungkin sesekali mengumbar senyum saat temannya menyapanya. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya yang terletak disebelah Luhan.

"pagi Baekhyunie" sapa namja manis yang sedang sibuk menyalin PR matematika milik Kyungsoo itu.

"pagi" balasnya ramah. Baekhyun mengedarkan pendangannya dan beberapa detik berhenti disatu spot dimana seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum khas tengah bertepuk tangan heboh bersama gerombolannya.

**_So bad..a person a like you..  
Why did you take my heart without my permission?  
I'm living with so much difficulty  
But you don't even know. _**

Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh dan aliran darah yang berdesir begitu cepat. Semua itu dirasakan Baekhyun tiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol beberapa bulan ini. ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Matanya hanya terarah pada meja kosongnya. Tidak ada yang menarik memang tapi ini lebih baik dari pada melihat Chanyeol yang akan membuatnya mati dengan perlahan.

"Luhan, hari ini hanya ada tugas matematika kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Luhan hyung!" panggil Chanyeol dari sudut kelas. Aku ikut menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "bagaimana kalau kau ikut tim basket kami? Kebetulan ada posisi kosong!" ajaknya dengan berteriak. Ia dan gerombolannya yang terdiri dari Kai, Sehun, dan Kris itu menahan senyum mereka.

"kau meledekku hah? Babo! Kalo aku bergabung aku akan terlihat paling pendek! aku menolak!" Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai tertawa begitu juga dengan aku. "lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan basket! Aku lebih memilih sepak bola. kenapa tidak ajak Baekhyun saja? Diakan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku"

Aku terbatuk. Astaga Luhan~ aku melirik Chanyeol yang terdiam. Kai dan Sehun menyikut namja tinggi itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri kemudian membahas sesuatu dengan kelompoknya itu. Selalu saja seperti itu..

"ck! Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan. "Chanyeol itu menyebalkan yah? Padahal itu kesempatan bagus untukmu kan?"

Luhan tau soal perasaan ini. dia beberapa kali berusaha agar aku dan Chanyeol bersama namun semua itu terasa sia-sia karna pada akhirnya kami hanya diam dan dia meresponku dengan dingin. Luhan juga sering meledekku bahkan didekat Chanyeol sekalipun. Aku rasa dia sudah tau apa yang aku rasakan. Terlalu bodoh jika dia tak tau dengan semua tanda-tanda yang begitu jelas ini.

**_I know.. that it's not me  
That I'm not worthy enough for even a blink of  
your eyes  
But sometimes can't you share your smile with me  
too?  
Even if its not love _**

**-Bebe-**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku dan Luhan tengah menyaksikan pertandingan basket di sekolah kami melawan tim basket dari sekolah lain. Kai, Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol termasuk dalam tim inti dan ikut bertanding. Sebenarnya Aku dan Luhan tidak menjadi penonton biasa. Kami menjadi staff khusus tim ini. kami yang mengurusi kebutuhan mereka seperti air, handuk dan lain sebagainya.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Kedua tim benar-benar menunjukan keahliannya. Itu terbukti dengan skor yang hanya beda tipis dan saling kejar. Penonton benar-benar dibuat tegang. Aku bahkan menggigit bibirku saking tegangnya.

BRUGHH!

PRIIIITTTTT!

Peluit berbunyi setelah salah satu dari tim lawan membuat pelanggaran yang menyebabkan Chanyeol terjatuh. Ia terus memegangi bagian angkelnya. Kris, Sehun, Kai, dan anggota tim lainnya mendekati Chanyeol untuk memastikan kondisinya. Begitu juga dengan pelatih kami.

Tim medis memasuki lapangan untuk membawa Chanyeol keluar lapangan dengan menggotongnya menggunakan drag bar. Aku dan Luhan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah diperiksa pergelangan kakinya itu.

"gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"arggh.. ah.. sa-ssakit!" ringisnya saat salah satu tim medis menggerakan kakinya.

"apa parah?" Tanya pelatih pada tim medis.

"lumayan. Kami akan membawanya untuk apa-apakan?" Tanya tim medis itu. Pak pelatih mengangguk. Kemudian tim medis itu kembali menggotong Chanyeol pergi. Melihat Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan tadi membuatku sedikit takut.

"tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan menenangkanku. "hei wajahmu! Jangan tegang seperti itu. Kekeke.. setelah pertandingan selesai kita akan menjenguknya dengan yang lain. Oke?"

"terserah saja" jawabku tenang. Sok tenang lebih tepatnya.

"cihh.. dasar! Kau mau adu acting denganku eoh?" sindirnya. Aku tertawa pelan.

Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Park Chanyeol… sayang.

**-Bebe-**

Aku dan Kris berjalan didepan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ini. bau obat tercium begitu menyengat. Aku sebenarnya tak suka tempat ini tapi bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol tengah dirawat disalah satu ruang VIP disini. Aku berjalan dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang dan cepat.

_Orchid VIP 102_

Kami memasuki ruangan itu. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sosoknya yang tengah berbaring malas di brangkar rumah sakit denga menggunakan pakaian pasien dan kali yang.. di gips?

"whoaaa.. cederamu parah ya?" Tanya Kris. Ia mendekati brangker Chanyeol diikuti yang lain.

"hanya terkilir tapi lumayan parah sampai harus di gips seperti ini. maaf aku tak bisa membantu dipertandingan selanjutnya." Jawabnya dengan nada bersalah.

"santai saja. Mungkin ini cara Tuhan agar kau mau beristirahat." Balas Kai bijak.

"Baekhyun hyung, kenapa disitu saja?" sindir Sehun. Aku tergagap. Aku langsung bergabung dengan mereka.

"eh euung.. oh iya ini, kami tadi membeli sedikit makanan untukmu." Aku memberikan bungkusan yang kami persiapkan sebelum kemari.

"terima kasih" balasnya sambil menerima bingkisan itu dan meletakannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingn tadi?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kris sang kapten tim basket.

"tim kita menang dengan beda 2 point.." dan bla bla bla bla bla mereka bicara tentang basket sementara aku sibuk mengamati ruang rawat Chanyeol. Cukup nyaman, setidaknya dia akan betah disni. Ahh.. tidak tidak! dia tidak boleh betah disini! Dia harus sembuh dan pulang bukan? Kekeke~

**-Bebe-**

**_Yesterday, I layed my head on my desk  
And I think I fell asleep grieving for you  
When I opened my eyes, the tears had smudged  
Your name and hopeless doodles _**

Aku mebuka mataku dan merenggangkang tubuhku. Lagi.. aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang bersandar diatas meja. Aku tertidur setelah mengerjakan kumpulan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini. aku melirik secarik kertas diatas mejaku. Aku tersenyum bodoh mengingat kelakuanku semalam yang seperti anak gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tidak-tidak. lebih tepatnya.. putus asa karna cintanya tak juga dibalas kekekeke..

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah dengan Sehun. Kebetulan kami bertemu dijalan.

"hmm.. kapan Chanyeol hyung berangkat? Kelas terasa sepi tanpa suara berisiknya!" keluh Sehun. Dan aku mengakuin itu benar. Chanyeol itu hyper dan noisy pantas jika dia dijuluki Happy Virus.

"hmm.. sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi," jawabku.

"ehh.. dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Sehun pernasaran. Matanya menatapku soalh aku adalah saksi kunci sebuah kasus pembunuhan penting.

"i.. itu.. aku bertanya padanya lewat pesan singkat."

"dia membalasmu? Sialan! pesanku bahkan tidak pernah dibalas!"

Ehh.. seperti itu? Apa boleh aku bangga? Apa ini bisa disebut 'sinyal' darinya? Apa sekarang aku boleh berharap lebih padamu Park Chanyeol?

**-Bebe-**

Chanyeol telah kembali kesekolah sejak seminggu lalu. Namun ia belum bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Dia memakai tongkat sebagai alat ini aku pulang terlambat karna ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan guru music. Aku berjalan melewati lapangan basket. Tunggu! Itu Chanyeol! Sedang apa dia? Oh.. oke aku tidak buta. Dia memang sedang duduk dibangku penonton maksudku.. err.. bagaimana yah?

"sedang apa?" tanyaku setelah memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. Dia kaget dan sedikit membelalakan matanya. "maaf mengagetkanmu," ucapku tulus.

"tak apa," balasnya. Ia kembali menatap lapangn basket yang kosong ini. apa yang menarik?

"jadi.. sedang apa?" aku kembali bertanya berharap dia mau menjawab kali ini dan menghilangkan segala rasa penasaranku.

"menurutmu.. apa aku bisa bermain disini lagi?" tanyanya setelah diam beberapa saat. Aku mengangkat alisku.

"pertanyaan retoris! Perlu aku jawab?" sudah jelas dia masih bisa bermain basket disini lagi kan? Ayolah dia bintangnya!

"bahkan dengan kaki seperti ini?" dia menatap kakinya yang masih di gips dengan tatapan murung.

"bodoh! Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau pikir seberapa cepat larimu dengan kedua tongkat itu huh?" ejekku. Aku tersenyum saat dia menoleh kearahku.

"sudah kuduga," dia kembali murung. Ehh.. aku salah ucap sepertinya.

"Chanyeol.. ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Aku menggser dudukku aga lebih dekat padanya.

Oh.. sial jantungku.. berdebar sangat kencang. Huaaaa.. aku tak pernah sedekat ini .

"dokter bilang cederaku parah. Ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa kembali kelapangan." Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

Sedikit banyak aku tau perasaannya. Mengubur impian sendiri sama saja seperti bunuh diri atau mati perlahan. Aku juga merasakan itu. Tapi konteksnya berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Aku harus memendam perasaanku dan mengubur harapanku untuk bersamanya atau sekedar ia membalas perasaanku.

"Dokter juga manusia kan?" tanyaku. Chanyeol menatapku lamat-lamat menanti kelanjutan dari pertanyaan retorisku itu. "dokter bisa saja salah. Itu hanya prediksi manusia tuan Park. Itu baru kemungkinan bukan kenyataan atau vonis dokter.

jika lapangan ini adalah langit, maka kau adalah bintangnya. Disinilah kau seharusnya berada tuan Park. Jadi apa yang kau takutkan? Percayalah.. langit tak pernah mengusir bintangnya pergi kecuali bintang itu sendiri yang meninggalkan langit.

Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Kau menyerah dengan kemungkinan yang belum terjadi, atau percaya dengan bakat yang sudah kau miliki. Jika aku jadi kau, aku mana mau menyia-nyiakan bakatku yang begitu berharga hanya kerna sebuah kemungkinan dokter. Ayolah Park Chanyeol kau bintang lapangan sama seperti Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Kau-" aku diam karna dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku berdiri.

"kau berisik Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum didepan wajahku. Tuhaaannn.. bantu aku berdiri T^T

Dia berjalan dengan bantuan kedua tongkatnya. Menatap ring basket dengan penuh pengharapan.

"aku… bisa kembali kan Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya lemah.

"kau akan kembali Park Chanyeol. Membuat three point dan memenangkan pertandingan. Kembalilah… Aku akan menunggumu." Balasku. Dia menoleh kearahku. Oops! "ah.. euuungg.. maksudku kami semua.. tim ini, sekolah ini.. kami menunggu Park Chanyeol sang bintang lapangan unutk kembali bermain basket." Ralatku. Dia kembali tersenyum dan menatap ring basket. Sementara aku menepuk keningku karena ulah bodohku!

**_Please turn back just once sometime  
If I wait endlessly like this today  
Again its the one word in my heart that I cant keep inside  
I love you. _**

Aku menatap punggungnya. Aku tersenyum. Aku serius Park Chanyeol.. aku akan selalu menunggumu. Semua akan indah pada waktunya bukan?

**_As I look at your back image  
which I got so used to  
I say those silent tear-like words,  
I love you._**

**-Bebe-**

Aku mendongak keatas meniup poniku beberapa kali. Kurang kerjaan memang setidaknya aku bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupku. Hari ini ada sebuah pementasan seni dari klub seni tentu saja. Dan aku menjadi salah performer diacara ini.

"Baekhyun 5 menit lagi oke!" kata Suho hyung, dia coordinator acara ini sekaligus ketuanya. Hari ini dia sibuk sekali. Dia bahkan repot-repot terju langsung kelapangan demi kata sempurna diacara ini seperti yang ia harapkan. Aku berdiri dari kursiku mentap pantulan diriku dicermin rias. Byun Baekhyun kau pasti bisa!

Aku menerima microphone dari salah satu panitia. Kemudian naik keatas panggung setelah dipersilahkan oleh pembawa acara. Sial! Aku sangat gugup. Hampir seluruh petinggi sekolah, guru, staff dan murid menonton pementasan ini.

"hhhfffttt.. tenang Baekhyun.. tenang" ucapku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata. Saat kubuka mata entah kenapa sosok Chanyeol lah yang pertama terproyeksi jelas. Alunan music mulai mengalun aku tersenyum kepada seluruh penonton.

_nappayo cham geudaeraneun saram  
heorakdo eopshi wae naemam gajyeoyo  
geudae ttaemune nan himgyeobge salgoman  
itneunde  
geudaen moreujanhayo_

_arayo naneun aniran geol  
nungiljulmankeum bojalgeot eoptdangeol  
daman gakkeusshik geujeo geumiso  
yeogi naegedo nanwojul sun eoptnayo  
birok sarangeun anirado_

_eonjenga hanbeonjjeumeum dolabwajugetjyo  
haneobshi dwieseo gidarimyeon  
oneuldo chama mothan gaseumsok hanmadi  
geudae saranghamnida_

_eojedo chaeksange eopdeuryeo  
geudael geurida jamdeuleotnabwayo  
nuneul tteoboni nunmule noga heuteojyeoitdeon  
shirin geudaeireumgwa heotdwen baraemppunin nakseoman _

_eonjenga hanbeonjjeumeun dorabwajugetjyo  
haneobshi dwieseo gidarimyeon  
oneuldo chama mothan gaseumsok hanmadi  
geudae saranghamnida_

_ijen neomunado naege iksukhan  
geudae dwitmoseubeul barabomyeo  
heureuneun nunmulcheoreom sorieobtneun geumal  
geudae saranghamnida_

_Tim Hwang - Saranghamnida_

Aku memejamkan mataku. Meresapi makna lagu ini begitu mendalam. Lagu yang sedikit banyak mewakiliku terhadap Chanyeol. Sesekali aku melirik dirinya yang duduk diantara ratusan penonton. Entah hanya imajinasiku saja atau memang nyata, aku melihatnya tersenyum kearahku. Begitu lembut dan menawan.

Aku mengakhiri lagu ini dengan membungkuk pada penonton. Mereka memberiku standing ovation aku tersenyum pada mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali ke backstage.

**Chanyeol POV**

"ya! ya! ya! ya! apa yang kalian lakukan? Hei jangan dorong dorong! Aduh! Aww Sehun kakiku!" aku protes saat Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun menyeretku ke backstage. Astagaa~ kenapa mereka menyeretku seperti narapidana yang melarikan diri. Grrr~ awas saja mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah~ whoa.. hebat! Penampilanmu tadi sungguh mengaggumkan! Iya kan Chanyeol?" Luhan melirikku. Kenapa matanya kedip-kedip seperti itu? Dasar ganjen!

"aarrrgghh! Luhan! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?!" aku mengangkat kaki kananku yang baru saja diinjak Luhan. Astaga badannya memang mungil tapi tenanganya.. "iya iya, penampilanmu sangan keren," ucapku pada Baekhyun.

"terima kasih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ada sedikit rona kemerahan diwajahnya. Ahh.. manisnya.

"omo! Sehun-ah aku lupa membawa tasku! Aiisshh.. ayo antarkan aku!" Luhan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi.

"yya! Tunggu aku juga ikut!" kai mengekor dibelakangnya. Dasar! Aku dan Baekhyun hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang noona-noona ke ruangan ini.

"hei.. saatnya menghapus make up Baekhyunie" ucapnya ramah. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan bersiap dengan kapas dan milk cleanser. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat noona itu mengolesi wajahnya dengan pembersih susu itu. "hei, kau yakin mau menghapus eyeliner ini?" Tanya noona itu.

"huh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya memang harus dihapus?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"tidak. hanya sajaa.. kau terlihat lebih manis dengan eyeliner. Bagaimana kalau aku pakaikan lagi nanti?" noona itu mulai mengusapkan kapas diwajah Baekhyun.

"terserah noona saja. Memangnya pantas ya noona? Aku malah merasa sedikit aneh," Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat noonanya dari cermin besar dihadapannya.

"aiisshh.. cocok sekali! Kalu tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan pada pacarmu itu!" aku membulatkan mataku. Apa itu? Kenapa dia menunjukku dengan dagunya saat mengatakan 'pacarmu'?

"pacar? Siapa?" dia membuka matanya. "maksud noona Chanyeol? Aniyo! Dia temanku. Aiisshh noona ini."

"haiihh pura-pura! Kalau bukan pacar kenapa dia mau repot-repot menunggumu disini? Hanya berdua loh Baekhyun" goda noona itu. Aku mengusap tengkukku karna canggung. Terlihat seperti sedang berpacaran yah?

Baekhyun tertawa garing namun wajahnya sedikit merona,"hahaha.. noona ada-ada saja. Tentu saja ituu.. ituu.. karna.. " Baekhyun terlihat mencari kata yang tepat.

"kami masih dalam masa pendekatan kok noona," jawabku spontan.

"ahh.. nah i- apa?" Baekhyun melotot kearahku. Hahaha.. kalau kalian melihat wajahnya kalian pasti akan tertawa. Aku tersenyum seadanya.

"ohh.. kalau begitu semoga kalian sukses. Nah Baekhyun sekarang pejamkan matamu aku mau memakaikan eyeliner!" perintah noona itu. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang berntuknya mirip spidol hitam menurutku.

"aiishh tidak usah noona. Lagi pula aku juga mau pulang!" tolaknya.

"pakai saja. apa salahnya memakai eyeliner saat pulang. Lagi pula kau manis." Ucapku jujur. Dia memberiku deathglare gratis. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Noona itu akhirnya memaksa Baekhyun dengan caranya hingga akhirnya garis hitam kini menghiasi mata indah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggilku. Dia hanya menggumam. Apa dia marah? "lagu tadii.. apa itu untukku?" tanyaku. Dia terbatuk.

"apa? percaya diri sekali!"

"matamu!"

"hah?" dia reflek bercermin dan melihat daerah sekitar matanya. "apa? tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"bodoh! Maksudku matamu itu yang mengatakan padaku kalau lagu itu kau nyanyikan untukku!"

Dia terbatuk lagi. Bingo! "bu-bukan! Memangnya salah aku menatap penonton?"

"ohh.. hmm.. ternyata kau mencintai semua orang ya? kupikir hanya aku yang kau cintai. Padahal aku mencintaimu seorang loh Byun Baekhyun," ucapku. Aku tidak bohong. Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata yang melebar hampir 2x lipat dari biasanya.

"a-apa?" tanyanya gugup. Aku menggeser kursiku hingga kini aku berada didekatnya.

"saranghamnida.. Byun Baekhyun," ungkapku sembari menatap matanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sungguh ini meneganggkan!

"apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"ck! Pacarku tuli rupanya!" ejekku.

"yya Park Chanyeol! Jangan merusak suasana! Aiisshh…" aku dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu ruangan ini dimana Luhan, dan Kai berdiri disana dan tak ketinggalan Sehun yang sedang membawa kamera.

"jadi, kita akan makan dimana?" Tanya Sehun jahil.

"ck! Apanya, dia bahkan belum menjawabku," jawabku sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan entah apa.

"Baekhyuunnn.. cepat bilang iya, I will, nado or else asal kau menerima dia! Atau kau yang harus mentraktir kami makan!" ancam Kai. Baekhyun terlihat losing his mind sekarang.

"huh? Uh.. molla! Yya! Aiisshh.." dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kami tertawa pelan.

"aku anggap itu 'Ya'. nah ayo makan!" ajakku. Aku menggandeng Baekhyun yang masih linglung dan merangkulnya saat berjalan.

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue (Bonus)**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan disamping seseorang yang kini resmi jadi kekasihku. Kami sedang berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku sengaja meminta berhenti di depan gang, karna aku ingin jalan kaki sebentar tapi tak kusangkau dia malah ikut. Agak canggung. Mungkin karna perubahan status kami yang begitu tiba-tiba tanpa adanya penyesuaian.

"Chanyeol" aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"hmm? Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"itu.. apa kau serius? Kita.. status.. eung.. kau yakin?" tanyaku. Kuharap Chanyeol mengerti maksudku.

"berapa lama?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Apa maksudnya? "kau menyukaiku sudah berapa lama?" jelasnya. Oh!

"eung.. aku lupa. Sepertinya sudah 1 tahun lebih."

"aku butuh waktu 6 bulan untuk mengagumi, 6 bulan untuk meyakinkan diri, dan sekitar 10 bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Menurutmu, apa itu bercanda?"

Aku termangu. 22 bulan. Hampir 2 tahun, jadi..

"maaf, aku tak menunjukan begitu jelas ya? aku masih takut akan kemungkina ditolak olehmu dan merasa tidak cukup baik untukmu. Tapi, ucapanmu saat dilapangan basket itu semakin membuatku yakin jika perasaan ini tak salah. Aku tidak seharusnya menyerah pada kemungkinan yang belum tentu terjadi bukan? Karna itulah hari ini aku memberanikan diri. Yah meskipun dengan cara yang cukup aneh menurutku."

Aku diam. Aku terlalu bahagia dan terharu. Jadi.. selama ini cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Dia berhenti dihadapanku. Menatapku lembut dan tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih kedua tanganku.

"I Love You" ucapnya pelan.

"Love You too Park Chanyeol" balasku. Dia melebarkan senyumnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat kewajahku. Oke.. aku harus menutup mataku bukan?

"woff.. woff!" suara gonggongan anjing membuatku kembali membuka mataku. Anjing berbulu coklat itu tengah duduk didekat kakiku.

"Monggu-ya, sedang apa kau disini heum?" aku menggendong Monggu si anjing kecil itu.

"bukannya itu anjing Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk.

"dia menitipkan Monggu dirumahku selama seminggu karna Ibunya menginap di flatnya. Rumahku sudah dekat kau pulang saja ok! Kajja Monggu!"

"Baek.. Seriously.. No gift?" dia merengek.

"baiklah. Aku punya satu. Menunduk dan pejamkan matamu!" perintahku. Dia menurut. Melihatnya memejamkan mata seperti itu membuat evil side-ku turn on!

CUP!

Chanyeol membuka matanya begitu benda basah ini menyentuh bibirnya.

"woff!"

"Yya! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU…"

Aku segera berlari kerumahku sebelum dia menghajarku habis-habisan.

"YYA! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU BERIKAN PADA MONGGU?! AAARRRGGGHHHH… TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

**END! Ini Ciyus Lho!**

Hahaha.. endingnya geje woyy! Hahaha mianhae~ ini out of bayangan awal! Kekekeke.. tapi BaekYeol ga rusuh itu ga rame brooo! *pose sailorMoon bareng Sehun*

O ya,, ini bisa dikategorikan SongFic ga sih? Bener ga sih ini SongFic? U.U

Sebenernya ini cerita serada curhat sodara-sodara wakakakaka.. ^^v *damai broh* adakah yang merasakan juga? Semoga pada suka yah..

Review donk review

See You di next Song yah.. *entah kapan* ahahaha..

.

.

.

Salam Bebs


	2. 2 For Real - KrAy

**I Love You Like A Love Song Series**

**_For Real _**

_Cast: EXO Member_

_Pair: KrAy_

_Genre: Romance, Sad _

_Rate: T_

_Summary : Jangan biarkan aku pergi karna kau adalah pemilik jiwaku_

_N.A: saya sarankan donlot dulu lagu Avril Lavigne – For Real sebelum baca FF ini. kalo bisa sih sambil dengerin tu lagu biar makin kerasa galaunya. Soalnya saya juga nulin ini sambil muter tu lagu non stop. Semoga suka! Jangan galau ya broh!jangan kayak authornya TT^TT_

**-Bebe-**

Aku menatap sosok sempurna kekasihku yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas papernya. Sesekali ia akan memijat pelipisnya atau menyesap _cappuccino_ yang kubuatkan untuknya. Melihatnya dari samping seperti ini membuatku semakin bersukur karna sosok sempurna ini adalah kekasihku.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu terus Lay, kau tau aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar," ucapnya sembari menoleh kearahku. Aku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidurnya.

"lalu aku harus apa? aku tak boleh membantumu bukan? Aku bosan Kris" rajukku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"pulanglah. Aku tak mau kau mati bosan disini. Tugasku sepertinya akan menyita banyak waktuku hari ini," tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipiku.

Sedikit sakit rasanya. Kris tak bisakah kau peka sedikit? Aku ingin bersamamu.

"tidak mau. aku akan lebih bosan jika dirumah. Biar aku disini saja dan menikmati wajah tampanmu selagi aku bisa," aku tersenyum padanya. Kulihat perubahan dari sorot matanya. Aku merasa mata itu menatapku dengan rasa bersalah.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas sialan itu! Suara jari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Kris diiringi dengan hembusan nafas kami masing-masing yang membuat suasana semakin… beku!

"Kris. kau tau akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk. Dimimpiku, aku dan kau… berpisah" curhatku. Aku melirik Kris yang berhenti mengetik beberapa saat. Dia terlihat menelan ludahnya. "Kris.. kita.. tak akan berpisan bukan?" tanyaku lirih.

"aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Lay. Takdir Tuhan tak ada yang tau kan?" jawabnya tanpa menatapku.

"setidaknya katakan kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Karna aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Kris"

**_If I show you  
Get to know you  
If I hold you just for today  
I'm not gonna wanna let go  
I'm not gonna wanna go home  
Tell me you feel the same_**

"aku mencintaimu Lay, setidaknya saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kau percayai,"

Aku bangkit dan duduk tepat dibelakang Kris. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan wajahku dipunggungnya. "dan itu yang akan kupercayai selamanya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris"

**_'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?  
I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel_**

.

.

.

Aku mengerang pelan ketika sesuatu menyentuh wajahku beberapa kali. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku tersenyum ketika aku mendapati Kris tengah menghujani wajahku dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Aku ketiduran sepertinya.

"bangun sayang ini sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang." Ucapnya didepan bibirku. Aku mengecup bibir itu sekali.

"aku tidak boleh menginap?" aku merajuk lagi. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup bibirku beberapa kali.

"I'm sorry, but you can't honey. Lagi pula kau juga harus bersiap untuk kuliah besok bukan?"

Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku kelehernya. "_but, I miss you so bad now,_" aku menatapnya sendu. Aku jujur. Aku merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat meskipun aku telah menghabiskan seharian bersamanya. Meskipun hanya duduk memandangi wajahnya yang serius mengerjakan tugas, seharusnya itu tak membuatku perasakan perasaan yang menyesakkan ini bukan?

Dia membalas tatapanku. Dia tersenyum tipis. Dan aku memejamkan mataku saat wajahnya semakin mendekat dan selang beberapa detik bibirnya telah menempel dibibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Harusnya aku bahagia, tapi entah mengapa airmata ini turun begitu saja.

**-Bebe-**

Kris mebukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku tersenyum getir saat keluar dari mobil Audi hitam ini. dia mengantarku pulang setelah kami bertemu di caffe tadi.

"Kris" panggilku. Dia menatapku. "boleh aku memelukmu?" pintaku.

Dia sedikit merantangkan tangannya. Aku langsung memeluknya begitu erat bahkan terisak disana.

'_maaf Xing.. maaf.. I can't stay in your side anymore. There's a reason that I can't explain but we should.. I'm sorry_' kata-katanya di café tadi kembali terngiang dibenakku. Seluruh tubuhku lemas. Seolah tak lagi punya tenaga untuk sekadar berdiri.

**_When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
But it feels so right  
'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side_**

"Kumohon Lay. Jangan menangis lagi untukku. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu," ucapnya ditelingaku. Isakanku semakin keras saat satu tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut.

**_So don't let me go  
Cause you have my soul  
And I just wanted you to know_**

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kris. sampai kapanpun. Dan aku akan selalu percaya.. kau.. mencintaiku" ucapku setelah isakanku sedikit reda. Aku melepas pelukannya dan mengusap airmataku sendiri. Setelah pamit, aku segera masuk kedalam rumahku, ke kamarku, dan kembali menangis.

**-Bebe-**

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Namun aku tetap menjadi Lay yang dulu, yang selalu mencintai Kris meskipun Kris tidak. Jika dua tahun lalu aku masih bisa 'hidup normal', hari ini sepertinya tak bisa. Karna mulai hari ini aku harus terlibat lagi dengan Kris. Aku senang. Tapi.. ada sedikit sesak mengingat kita tak lagi sama, tak lagi seperti dua tahun lalu.

"ahh.. Lay. Kau sudah datang? Kris, ini Lay. Dan Lay, ini Kris. dia producer untuk albummu yang akan datang." Managerku mengenalkan Kris. kami berjabat tangan sebagai formalitas. Aku duduk disamping managerku sementara Kris dihadapanku. Kami bertemu di ruang rapat agencyku.

6 bulan lalu aku baru saja debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Manager bilang ada seorang produser yang ingin membuatkanku sebuah album. Namun tak kusangkan dia Kris. aku memang tau Kris kini menjadi produser music yang cukup terkenal. Hampir seluruh album yang diproduserinya akan sukses dipasaran.

Jika aku boleh jujur, aku membencinya yang telah memberiku sakit yang tak juga dapat diobati. Namun, semua itu lenyap ketika aku kembali melihat wajah yang sama tampannya seperti 2 tahun lalu. Rasa benci itu berubah menjadi rasa rindu.

**_I don't wanna look back  
Cause I know that we have  
Something the past could never change.  
And I'm stuck in the moment  
And my heart is open  
Tell me that you feel the same_**

Masa bodoh dengan sakit itu! Aku merindukanmu Kris! dan aku.. Masih mencintaimu.

"sebaiknya kutinggalkan kalian berdua agar bisa berdiskusi lebih leluasa, ok!" managerku beranjak pergi. Kini hanya aku dan dia.

"lama tak bertemu," aku menahan segala ledakan dihatiku. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku sebegini hancur. "atasanku sangat tertarik dengan karakter vocalmu. Untuk itu- Lay-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bodoh! Lay bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis dihadapannya? "ahh.. tidak. aku tidak apa-apa," aku mengusap airmataku sendiri. Sial! Kenapa tidak mau berhenti?! AIRMATA BODOH! "ahh.. maaf Kris-ssi, aku.. hiks..aku,," aku berdiri dari kursiku namun aku tak bisa melangkahkan kakiku. aku bahkan tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi.

Aku menutup wajahku. Terlalu malu jika dia melihatku lemah seperti ini karna mencintainya. Isakanku semakin menjadi saat.. saat lengan yang sama kini memelukku seperti dua tahun lalu.

"aku harus bagaimana Kris? aku.. aku masih mencintaimu.. sangat" kataku. Aku memukul dadanya pelan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"you shouldn't do that Lay. Karna aku.. tak bisa kembali," dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip surat. Dia memberikan itu padaku.

Saat surat itu berada ditanganku, aku hanya bisa menahan rasa sesak dan sakit yang kembali mendera hatiku. Bahkan ribuan kali lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

_Wu Yi Fan_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_WEDDING INVITATION_

Saat aku menatapnya, dia menunduk.

"aku harap, kau berkenan hadir," ucapnya.

Aku tak tahan. Aku memukulinya sebisaku. Dia tak mengelak ataupun menghindar.

"kau jahat Kris! kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

"maaf,"

**_'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?  
I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel  
When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well it feels so right  
'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
So don't let me go  
Cause you have my soul  
And I just wanted you to know_**

**Let it END here**

**THE END**

***saya ga mau menggalo berkelanjutan TT^TT***

From Author:

*ambil tisu* *bersihin ingus* I cry for real dude! Saya nangis masa pas nulis ini! ya amvuunnn.. lagu wajib buat galauers lah! Ini request-an IA Line.. makasih ya say, udah recommend ini lagi galau! T^T sorry kalo ga sesuai harapan *lap ingus*

Adakah yang nangis atau minimal nyesek deh setelah baca FF ini? atau authornya aja yang lebay? TT^TT

Commen jusseyo

Salam Bebs :*


	3. 3 When I Was Your Man - ChanBaekKai

**I Love You Like aLove Song The Series**

**_When I Was Your Man_**

_Cast: EXO Member_

_Pair: ChanBaek - KaiBaek_

_Genre: Sad Romance,Angst_

_Rate: T_

_C.A: okeh, request dari salah satu temen! Sialan ini lagu ternyata liriknya ajib.. galaunya!Semoga suka dan sesuai harapan soalnya saya kepikirannya kaya begini setelah baca liriknya. T^T saya galau lagi deehhh~~ _

_Summary: Dan penyesalan itu datang ketika aku telah melepasmu._

**-WIWYM-**

**-WIWYM-**

Disana. Disalah satu sudut café yang cukup lengang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdua. Mereka tak saling menatap berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun asal bukan pada lawan bicaranya. Keduanya masih setia diam. Tak peduli jarum jam yang terus berjalan memutar kedepan.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Mata tajamnya menatap Chanyeol. "aku lelah. Akutak bisa dengan hubungan kita yang hanya begini-begini saja! Aku ingin.. kita putus."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Mata besarnya menatap Baekhyun lekat dan tajam membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. "terserah, maaf sudah membuatmu susah." Chanyeol mengambil tas selempangnya dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun tertunduk. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang begitu sakit hingga airmatanya terjun bebas dari mata indah itu.

**-WIWYM-**

Pagi itu Chanyeol terbangun dengan keadaan kacau. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, rambut coklat terangnya terlihat berantakan, dan yang jelas kondisi hatinya yang hancur dan luluh lantak. Pria tinggi itumemegangi kepanya yang sedikit berdenyut akibat alcohol yang diminumnya semalam. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat sisi tempat tidurnya yang… kosong.

Beberapa bulan lalu, akan ada seseorang yang bergelung dibalik selimut yang sama dengannya dan tidur dengan tenang bak bayi. Begitu polos dan murni. Namun kini sosok itu telah hilang. Sisi tempat tidurnya kini kosong – hampa seperti hatinya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan ke sebuah meja dengan kaca besar. Dia menekan tombol play dari sebuah music box yang ia letakan sebuah lagu mengalun indah diantara kesunyian kamarnya.

_I try to picture a girlthrough a looking glass_

_And see her as a carbon atom,see her eyes and stare back at them_

_See the girl as her own newworld_

_Though her home is on thesurface she is still a universe_

Dari cermin itu seolah dia melihat dua sosok yang tengah duduk ditempat tidur yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Salah satunya memetik gitar dengan senyum terkembang sedangkan sosok lainnya bernyanyi dengan wajah ceria. Sosok itu adalah dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Shit!" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Lagu Jason Mraz – Live High itu berhasil mengingatkannya pada sosok yang telah ia lepas. Dan itu membuat mata besarnya kembali berair. Sesak.

BRAKK!

Chanyeol meninggalkan music boxnya yang hancur berkeping-keping begitu saja. Ia mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi sebelum kepalanya pecah karna memori-memorinya sendiri.

.

.

"Chanyeol, mana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun tidak masuk ya?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian bersama,"

"Cha-" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok didepannya berhenti dan berbalik. Dia mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

**Gulp!**

Luhan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya terlihat garang dan menyeramkan.

"berhenti menanyakan soal Baekhyun, Xi Luhan. Atau hidupmu akan berakhir hari ini juga," ancam Chanyeol serius. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan sosok tinggi itu pergi seelah memastikan Luhan tak akan merecokinya lagi.

**_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_**

**-WIWYM-**

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Harusnya ia tak menerima ajakan Luhan untuk datang ke pesta dansa di kampusnya yang membuat matanya sakit!

Baekhyun nampak tersenyum cerah saat seseorang berkulit agak gelap berlutut dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya bak pangeran yang meminta sang princess untuk berdansa dengannya. Baekhyun menepuk bahu pria yang diketahui bernama Kai itu.

"bangun Kai, astaga~ kau membuatku malu!" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah merona. Kai menggeleng.

"tidak. sebelum kau mau berdansa denganku!" jawab tertunduk malu sekaligus merasa tersanjung. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kai dengan malu-malu. Terdengar riuh rendah saat moment manis itu terjadi. Kai berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya mengajaknya berdansa diiringi music waltz yang begitu romantic.

"menyesal?" Chanyeol melirik tajam pada sosok yang berbisik ditelinganya. Oh Sehun. Sehun menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"tidak. Siapa yang menyesal? Hanya dalam mimpimu Oh Sehun"jawab Chanyeol ketus. Dia meminum soft drink digelasnya dengan sekali teguk.

Sehun kembali menyeringai. "ingat setahun lalu? Disini,diacara yang sama. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pikirannya membawanya kemasa lalu.

**Flashback**

Baekhyun nampak merengut lucu ditempat duduknya. Matanya tertuju pada lantai dansa yang dipenuhi dengan pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa. Bahkan tak jarang diselingi dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia melirik sosok tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya yang juga menatap lantai dansa dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kita dansa?" Baekhyun menurunkan egonya dan memilih untuk mengajak Chanyeol duluan.

"huh? Kita? No, I'm suck in dance. Bagaimana kalau kitajalan-jalan diluar saja? Disini panas!" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah yang kerap menunjukan ekspresi lucu. Dia berjalan keluar begitu saja tanpa menunggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya,namun tetap saja rasanya sedikit… mengganggu.

**End of Flashback**

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "tak perlu menyesal. Semua sudah terlambat. Sepertinya Kai memanfaatkan kesempatannya dengan baik," Sehun kemudian berlalu dan mengahmpiri kekasihnya yang berdiritak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

**_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

"siapa yang menyesal?" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan segera kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Ia menutup matanya yang perlahan mulai memanas. Ia meremas dadanya yang kembali remuk redam.

_"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Ia meninju sisi tempat tidurnya saat ia kembali mengingat pernyataan cinta Kai pada Baekhyun di pesta dansa tadi. Ia benci. ia hancur. Terlebih saat Baekhyun dengan wajah merona menerima penyataan itu.

Dan Chanyeol semakin hancur saat ia melihat Baekhyun melihat kearahnya saat dirinya dalam pelukan Kai. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan otak yang selama ini dianggap cerdas dalam bidang akademik.

**_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_**

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang telah banjir airmata. Ia benci dirinya yang lemah. Ia benci mengakui kekalahannya. Ia benci… ia benci saat penyesalan kini mulai menghatuinya.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dansaat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisinya, bukan tanpa alasan ia takberani mempertahankannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk berjanji, ia terlalu takut akan menyakiti lebih dari apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

**-WIWYM-**

_Bisa kita bertemu ditaman biasa? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku janji ini tak akan lama._

Chanyeol membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan beberapa menit lalu pada Baekhyun itu berulang-ulang. Ia resah dan jantungnya tak dapat berdetak dengan normal.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Chanyeol tersenyum saat sosok yang ditunggunya terengah seperti habis berlari.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padanya. Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan itu dan wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. Namun kemudian dia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"selamat untuk statusmu yang baru Byun Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol lancar. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"ah.. eumm ya terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"Baekkie,"

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar panggilan manis yang tak pernah ia dengar lagi setelah hampir setahun berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku. yayaya, aku tau aku terlambat. Tapi maaf untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Maaf untuk semua sakit yang telahkuberikan padamu, dan maaf untuk segalanya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menyusuri ekspresinya yang tak juga dapat ia tebak. Chanyeol tersenyum namun matanya.. mata itu seolah memancarkan sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"kau mau memaafkanku?"

"untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal," Baekhyun tersenyum namun tak lama. Senyum itu hilang seiring dengan senyum Chanyeol yang juga turut hilang.

"boleh aku memelukmu? Aku tau aku tak pantas, tapi-"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol tanpa menunggu perkataan namja itu selesai. "tentu saja boleh. Kau.. temanku,"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar tak rela saat menyebut 'temanku',terdengar bergetar dan terlalu kentara bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"ya. kita teman. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh bodoh telah menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan malaikat indah sepertimu."

"Baekkie, berbahagialah dengan Kai. Aku rasa dia memang pantas untukmu. Tidak seperti aku yang… hhh,, aku bahkan tak tau harus menyebut diriku apa. brengsek-pun rasanya masih terlalu bagus untukku." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Dia tersenyum.

Ia mengusap airmata Baekhyun yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya. "kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan menangis lagi karna aku. ini saatnya kau bahagia Baekhyunie, jangan lagi menangis. Kau sudah cukup menderita bersamaku iyakan? Dan Kai tak boleh membuatmu menderita lagi."

**_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_**

"ahh.. aku ingin menganggapmu sebagai adikku, tapi aku akulupa kalau usiamu lebih tua dariku. Ahh.. bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Berharap Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana dirinya tak rela ia lepaskan. "aku menyayangimu Park Chanyeol bodoh! Aku mencintaimu,"

"oh tidak. jangan katakan itu hyung, aku bisa dibunuh Kai nanti."

Sakit! Hatinya terasa berdenyut ketika pemilik suara bass itu memanggilnya 'hyung' tak lagi Baekkie atau panggilan manis lainnya. "apa salahnya mencintai adik sendiri? Iyakan Chanyeollie?"

"baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan memastikan calon kakak iparku tak akan menyakiti kakaku. Aiisshh…kakak iparku bahkan lebih muda dariku. Kenapa kau suka sekali berondong sih hyung?"

"sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun harus sedikit meloncat untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum.

Terkadang Cinta berarti melepaskan, merelakannya dimiliki orang lain demi kebahagiaannya. Karna Cinta bukanlah memenjarakan orang lain dalam penderitaan. Meski sakit, percayalah akan ada yang lebih baik setelah ini.

**The End**

Cuap-cuap : wohooo~ tumben bikinnya Cuma beberapa jam doangkekekeke~

Mianhae kalau mengecewakan. Aduuhh gimana ini?

Sudahlah comment / review juseyo~ *tiduran dipaha Sehun*


End file.
